Valvrave II
The RM-020 FREEZE Valvrave II Tekka is a seemingly unfinished Valvrave that is found within Module 77. Its original name was . The Kagerou Valvraves Nao and Jin use that are featured in Kakumeiki Valvrave: Undertaker (Novel) are based on Valvrave II. However, in its finished state, it has been renamed by Cain and is now called "Dáinsleif" or "Dainsrave", and the "limbs" of the Dainsrave are smaller mecha, each with their own Mirror RAVE Engine; each of these limbs closely resembles the Wurm Oben, Wurm Unten, and Lind Wurm. Armament *'Hard Afterglow' : In both incarnations of Valvrave II it possesses possibly the greatest ability to generate and control Hard Afterglow energies, exemplified when it conjured a hard afterglow "body" after it broke free from storage. This is Valvrave II's most dangerous and versatile ability. Original *'2 x Variable Vulcan' : A pair of rapid-firing weapons mounted in the head. These are a part of the standard armaments for a Valvrave. *'2 x Hand Ray' : The is a small hand-mounted weapon that fires anti-personnel lasers. These are a part of the standard armaments for a Valvrave. *'2 x Fold Sickle' : The are small sickle melee weapons, folded and stored on the chest when not in use and are a part of the standard armaments for a Valvrave. *'2 x Prismatic Gam' : Some form of performance enhancing device of unknown function. Also utilized by the Kagerou (Nao use) and Valvrave II2 Cahen. *'Ardor Axel' : A piece of equipment that is in someway related to the Ardor Grip found on the Full Impact Valvrave I. Also utilized by the Kagerou (Jin use) and Valvrave II2 Cahen. Dainsrave * Mahne Seltsam : The Dainsrave's main weapon meant to amplify the energies from the RAVE Engine, and can even project a large volume of Hard Afterglow as a ranged weapon. This weapon is not part of Valvrave II's original design, but as a part of the refurbishment made by the Magius. It was developed, albeit by accident, when combat tests showed how the Dainsrave could use weapons made of Hard Afterglow. It possesses the head of an Ideal-class Mechanized Annihilator and seems to possess some ability to move on it's own. *'4 x Blades' : The sub-mecha comprising the Dainsrave's legs each hold large and small dagger-like weapons that appear to be made of Clear Fossil. *'Crusher' : This Venus Flytrap-like weapon is used for destroying targets that get caught with it's spike-filled mouth. The crusher is the left arm sub-mech's abdomen, and can be used as a defensive shield as well. History Commandeered by Cain, Valvrave II was used by Dorssia as the basis for the Kirschbaum. It was later "completed" by the Council of 101 using Magius technology into its current form, the Dainsleif. Gallery Valvrave II/Image Gallery Trivia *Dáinsleif, the Dainsrave's apparent namesake, means "Dain's Legacy" and it fits in with the Danish/Scandinavian theme of the naming of the Valvraves themselves. **The Dáinsleif itself was a legendary sword from Norse mythology said to be cursed so that once drawn, it must kill a man before it could be returned to the sheath. A blow from this magical sword never failed to kill or cause a wound that never healed. **The name itself fits in with the Danish/Scandinavian theme of the Valvraves themselves. *In the Dainsrave's model number is german for two which seems to be a reference to it being the second Valvrave unit. External Links *Dainsrave on Official Site Category:Valvrave Category:Magius Category:Dorssia Military Pact Federation Category:Combat Machines Category:Mecha Category:Primate Frame